User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 5
*Our scene is set, our usual narrator is sat on a crate, another man stands next to him. Both of them are covered in the shadows of the warehouse they are in* Man 1: So the legendary detective Wonder has found the last piece of the puzzle. He now has a choice.... Man 2: Shit....I forgot my script Man 1: REALLY TOV! SERIOUSLY! I brought you in because I thought you of all people were trustworthy enough not to mess this up! Tov: I'm sorry Dragon.... Dragon: Now how am I going to advance my career? I don't want yo be stuck on this show forever. I wanna be able to narrate The Walking Wiki or WikiLost. I have ambitions. Tov: Im really sorry....maybe we could restart? Dragon: You fool....this is going out live! Tov: Shit.... Dragon: I just wanted to be like my idol... Tov: Walter White? Dragon: No! The Crypt Keeper! Tov: oh.... Dragon: Did you hear something? Tov: Yeah...it sounded like.... Dragon: People are coming ''*Dragon and Tov dive behind a stack of crates as 5 men walk into the room. Two of them we recognise as Tiger and HSG* Tiger: Now we are here can you tell us why you needed to bring us so far out of the way? What was so important that Coupe couldn't know we met you? Man 1: Be patient, Tiger, im sure we will know soon enough Tiger: How patient do we have to be, Noah? I already lied twice to Coupe about where I was going this afternoon Man 2: You lied to Coupe? Brave man Man 3: Fine I'll tell you, Tiger. Coupe has gone behind our backs to recruit the help of Steeler and Ynkr for our war against Slice, DWAS told me. Tiger: What?! Man 3: We have to break away and kill Slice ourselves...for Metal and for Shaun...we can't let Steeler or Ynkr take him Tiger: Impossible! We can't leave, Coupe would have us killed Man 2: Hes right, Tesla, remember when Iop left...Coupe had us track him down and make it look like he'd hanged himself Tesla: I remember...but do you remember this...Metal was about to propose...and they killed him in cold blood...and now Coupe wants us to ally with our mortal enemies and fight? That isn't alright Noah: I agree with Tesla Tiger: You're both bullshit crazy, come on HSG, let's get out of here HSG: Actually Tiger....I agree with Tesla Tiger: What? HSG: Metal didn't deserve to die... Noah: Exactly Tiger: What do you think, AG? AG: I don't know what to think...I grew up with Tesla but Coupe is like a dad to me... Tesla: Coupe has betrayed us all Tiger: no! Tesla: You have to fucking believe it Tiger! Anyway I have reports that some of Slices guys are on the move, if you're with me then you will help take them down *Tesla storms out, closely followed by HSG and Noah* Tiger: This is madness *AG puts his hand on Tiger's shoulder* AG: I'm sorry man.... *AG follows Tesla, leaving Tiger alone. The scene changes to Four and Wonder who are stood outside the Police Station* Wonder: Dude just come in with me....I assure you all the old guys really miss you...you're like family to most of them... Four: I can't wonder....not after what happened....not after what I did to Phil.... Wonder: Phil's gone....everyone else has already forgiven you Four: I dunno..... Wonder: Come on dude.....for me Four: Urgh why do you have to be so adorable? Fine Wonder: Yay *Wonder and Four walk into the building. All around them the detectives turn to look at them* Man 1: Holy shit is that Four? Man 2: I think it is... Man 3: He's got some nerve showing up here Man 1: Eyes please, Four is a good guy Eyes: You weren't there when he did it, Flare, you didn't see what he did to Phil... Man 2: Guys... Eyes: Shut it Basalt Flare: Eyes, calm down Wonder: Eyes if you're going to be a dick can you please leave Four alone. He isn't here to be made a criminal of Eyes: Clearly this place has gone to the dogs if BTTF is bringing in people like Four Basalt: Seriously, Eyes? *Flare, Wonder and Basalt guide Four away from Eyes* Basalt: I'll go watch him, Wonder, we don't want him to do anything and you know how he can get Wonder: That would be great, Basalt *Basalt leaves the trio alone* Flare: I guess you're here to see BTTF about the Metal murder... Four: And Mini Flare: Oh ok Wonder: Why Flare, what's up? Flare: Another couple of bodies recovered earlier today. Someone called Icey, no track records on him at all. But the other one, Mr Conductor, has a criminal record Four: Mr C? Shit! Wonder: You know him? Four: Mr C is a friend of Samis and an accomplice of Slice Wonder: Find me more on this Icey then, Flare Flare: Will do Wonder *Flare leaves the two alone* Four: Let's go see BTTF then... *Wonder and Four push open BTTF's door* BTTF: What? Wonder? FOUR!? Wonder: Hey Gordon Four: BTTF.... BTTF: What are you doing here Four? Four: Im helping Wonder with his investigations BTTF: Oh are you now? Wonder: Yes he is BTTF: And who authorised this Wonder: I did BTTF: Well I should just back down then shouldn't i? After all you're the one in charge here Wonder. Oh wait, you aren't. Wonder: BTTF, Four is alright... Four: BTTF... BTTF: I can't take my personal feelings into this decision. The press would have a field day if they found out Four was working with us again...and TK and Killer are snooping enough as it is... Wonder: Maybe we could employ Four as a secret operative Four: I'd be cool with that... BTTF: I don't know guys...the press have a habit of finding stuff out *BTTF stands behind his desk* BTTF: I have a solution. One of the guys we have in at the moment is a top rate fraudster. He can make fake ID, fake passports, fake anything...how about for this operation we create Four a new identity...that way the press won't realise who we are employing... Four: Yeah...I like that...it means Slice can't track me down either..l Wonder: That's an alright idea...I guess... *Theres an urgent knock on BTTFs door and Basalt steps in* Basalt: Sir...it's Eyes... Wonder: Fuck, what has he done? Basalt: He told TK....about Four being here...then he ran off...saying that if Four was gonna be employed here then he didn't want to work here... Wonder: Shit BTTF: Fuck Four: When I find him....I'm going to kill him.... BTTF: FOUR Wonder: Dude... Four: Sorry... BTTF: I'll overlook that statement, you two get down to the cells...say you want to see Tkid...he'll make the documents for you Wonder: Sure... *Wonder guides Four out leaving BTTF and Basalt* BTTF: Basalt, get Grinch and send him here.... *Scene changes to show CE sat on his throne. Clara is stood next to him with Toxic and Mocker also in the room* CE: Too many deaths... Mocker: We have to move quickly sir... CE: We aren't strong enough to challenge Coupe yet... Clara: Maybe we can target another Gang CE: No....Coupe has our attention at the moment, we can play the others off against him Mocker: You think we can do that? CE: certainly *Slice enters the room, Mysterious and MSV are stood behind him, both looking bruised* Slice: You're finally back CE CE: You still here? Slice: Not for much longer...your little rats nest makes me sick CE: Like yours was any better Slice: Oh but it was CE, because there you were nothing but a little slave... What makes you think you can run a gang? CE: What makes you think you can stop me? Slice: Im better than you... CE: Don't be foolish, Slice, I beat you before and I can beat you again Slice: Im not going to fight you one on one...I'm merely going to leave and start my own group...that will see you dead... CE: Still foolish...you are one man...who will side with you? MSV: Me Mysterious: And me... Mocker: You're a disgrace to the name SM CE: Still just three of you Slice: You only have 10.... CE: You won't even get out here alive Slice: Wanna bet? *The roof smashes as a helicopter lands on top of it, a rope ladder falls through one of the holes* Slice: Right on time MSV grabs on the ladder and climbs out quickly, Mysterious goes next and Slice follows* Clara: I'll get them sir *Clara dives for the ladder and grabs onto the end. Slice turns around* Slice: Bad move *Slice shoots her in the head and she falls to the ground as the helicopter leaves* CE: Fuck... Mocker: That leaves us with 9 sir....me, you, Andrew, Toxic, iSmack, Voice, Torch, Jella and Johnny... CE: Well Mocker...looks like we better start recruiting *The scene changes toa small roundabout with a grassy area in the centre. Speed bursts onto the scene, closely followed by Lab and Tux* Lab: What do we do? They've been following us for an hour Speed: We wait here, there's cover from these trees and its a harder shot for a sniper Tux: We don't even know how many of them there are... Speed: Shush...I'll radio Devil.. *Speed takes out his walkie talkie* Speed: Devil...do you read me...we are surrounded...over Devil: I have a lock onto your position Speed...over Speed: Thanks Devil...I'll try to hold them off...over *Speed puts down the walkie talkie and pulls out his gun* Speed: You two get down...I'm here to protect you and that means if any of us dies today it is me...got it? Lab: Yes sir *Lab and Tux jump to the ground* Speed: Good... *The scene changes to Devil, Sierra, Maaike and Baron* Devil: You two stay here...me and Sierra will deal with this... Baron: We can't just leave you guys... Devil: Dude...just look after her... Baron: Fine... Devil: Come on Sierra... *Sierra and Devil run off, leaving Maaike and Baron behind. The scene changes again to Tesla and Noah stood on top of a building overlooking Speed, Lab and Tux* Tesla: hehe...looks like we got ourselves a showdown Next time on Gang Wikifare Lab: Speed! Speed: Shit ???: I have come for you Tesla... Shoop: Kari...I will get us out of this.... Category:Blog posts